Hinata's Secret Habbit Kiba Gets Frustrated
by Cryssy rock penguin
Summary: Hinata is discovered doing something no one expected, Kiba gets it on tape and tries to show it to others and gets no help what so ever. A goofy fanfic i got bored and wrote.


-1**Disclaimer: Some characters may act extremely out of character in this fan fiction. Especially at the end. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also know that in Naruto they don't have T.V. or cameras or various other things mentioned in this story.**

Another boring, normal day…Kiba hated days like this.

He walked along the village aimlessly, not really going anywhere. He really needed to find something to do…Akamaru barked something from atop Kiba's shoulder.

"What's that? Oh, good idea Akamaru! Let's stop by Hinata's house!" He said, turning down a path. Kiba arrived at his teammates house and almost knocked on the door before he heard something he didn't expect. This puzzled him, so he walked over to the open window and peeked in.

Hinata was wearing a tight, netted shirt covered by a black tank top. A leather skirt was over a pair of purple tights that matched her black combat boots. Her hair was all shook around and messed up and she was doing something he thought he'd never ever witness.

In the kitchen of her house, Hinata had the radio on a heavy metal rock station and was head banging and screaming to the music.

Kiba stood at the window, too shocked for words. On his head was Akamaru, seeming very troubled and disturbed. As this scene went on in front of him, he unconsciously took a camera from his bag and began video taping it. Once he felt he had enough footage of this event, and after recovering from the shock, Kiba put the camera away and ran towards main town.

Walking into the ramen shop he sad down at the bar next to Naruto.

"Naruto…you'll never believe what I just saw. Watch this tape…" Kiba got the worker at the shop to put the tape in the shop's T.V. Naruto ate his ramen while gazing up at the T.V.

After the tape ended Kiba looked at Naruto for a response. Naruto stared for a moment then turned to Kiba. 

"Hey Kiba, would you buy me another bowl of ramen?" Kiba fell over anime-style, then got back up.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HECK! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THAT VIDEO?!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Hinata can sure dance…believe it!" Naruto said as the shop owner gave him another bowl of ramen. Kiba was muttering to himself as Shikamaru walked in to the ramen shop.

"Oh great, I thought I'd be here alone…what a drag!" Shika said, sitting down next to Kiba. Kiba got a bit of hope back, surely this lazy genius would believe the tape and help him spread the word.

"Shika, watch this video!" Kiba restarted the video and played it. Shika stared up at the TV screen for a while, once Hinata had stopped dancing and the screen went black Kiba looked to him.

"Well? What do you think?" Kiba said, anxiously.

"That's…incredible." he said. Kiba smiled, widely.

"So you'll help me spread the word about Hinata?!" 

"What? No way…what a drag!" Shikamaru said, turning to the shop owner and ordering a bowl of ramen. Kiba sighed as Choji entered.

"CHOJI! WATCH THIS; YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!" Kiba shouted playing the tape once again. Choji watched the video while eating a bag of cookies.

"Dude…" Choji began, Kiba looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Those potato chips…on Hinata's counter…look delicious!" Choji said, drooling. Kiba's head hung low as Choji also ordered a bowl of ramen…well…several bowls.

Sasuke walked into the shop casually, looking at Naruto and sighing.

"There you are, Naruto. We have training to do." he said. Kiba grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the TV screen,

"Sasuke…you have common sense. Watch this!" As the Hinata video played Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Hinata…is acting completely out of character!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes!"

"There is definitely something not normal with this!"

"Yes!"

"Hinata must be being controlled by Itachi!"

"Ye--NO!"

"YES!" Sasuke stood up in excitement and ran out of the ramen shop shouting about being an avenger.

Kiba sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen in exasperation. Rock Lee walked in, sporting his usual green jumpsuit attire.

Kiba looked up, "Hey Lee, will you watch this video?" he said. Lee looked up at the TV screen then back at Kiba.

"I can't. I have training to do! I must impress Sakura with my strength!"

"Oh…well good luck with that. You really scare me with your power at times Lee…in a good way." Kiba sweat dropped. "Why'd you even come in here anyway?" 

"I came in at first to get some food since I have been training all morning long. But now I notice that there are already many people here, and I can not get distracted. Goodbye, Kiba!" Lee said, running out of the bar. Kiba sighed in frustration and took the tape out of the player.

Neji walked in and looked at Kiba. Kiba sighed,

"I give up!! Here; Neji. Take this, I don't need it anymore." Kiba slammed the tape into Neji's hands and walked out. Neji looked down at the tape as Shino walked up behind him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"This….is…" Neji started, staring at the tape, "The biggest…ice cream sandwich…I have ever seen," He said, then ate the entire tape. Shino looked at him with his emotionless stare.

"You're high…aren't you?" He asked. Neji looked up at him with his white eyes.

"Totally."


End file.
